Eine Ungewisse Zukunft
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Was denkt ihr würde passieren wenn Chi-chi Saon Goku so weit reizt das er sich irgentwann aus dem Staub macht. Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt müßt ihr die Story schon lesen. ...
1. Default Chapter

Hey Leute ich bin wieder da!!!!   
  
Hier bringe ich euch noch eine DBZ Geschichte die schon seit langem in meinem Kopf   
umherschwirrt. Nun was denkt ihr würde passieren wenn CHI-CHI in DBZ nach der Rückkehr   
von Son Goku die Schnauze voll hat und sich von ihm trennt. ER seine Sachen packt und die   
Erde verläßt. Naja das ist die Idee meiner Story hoffe sie wird euch gefallen.  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen wünscht euch eure  
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^  
  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Eine Ungewisse Zukunft  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Auf einem fremden Planeten  
  
  
Eine junge Frau stand am Rand einer Klippe. Ein kleines Mädchen stand neben ihr hielt sich   
an der Hose der Frau fest. Diese blickte verträumt in den hell violetten Himmel und sah zu   
wie die Sonne unterging. Es war noch früh und die Frau fing an zu lächeln als sie ihren   
Namen hörte eine Stimme von oben rief zu ihr und dem kleinen Mädchen hinab.  
  
"Camin"  
  
"Zukira"  
  
"Goku" rief die junge Frau namens Camin zurück als sie zusammen mit Zukira auf den Mann der   
gerade hinter ihnen gelandet war zulief.  
  
Dieser schloß sie fest in die Arme als sie nah genug waren. Das kleine Mädchen fing an zu   
lachen als sie Goku sah. Son Goku lies die Frau los und nahm das Kind in den Arm. Er   
wirbelte sie durch die Luft und Zukira lachte bis sie anfing zu weinen.  
  
"Goku hör auf sonst kriegen wir sie heute nicht mehr ins Bett" ermahnte sie dann Son Goku.   
Dieser lachte nur und machte weiter.  
  
"Ach komm schon ich hab euch schon seit einem Monat nicht mehr gesehen Liebling, da kannst   
du es mir nicht übel nehmen wenn ich mich freue euch zu sehen" grinste er seine Frau und   
Tochter an die er mittlerweile abgesetzt hatte und ihn mit großen Augen ansah.  
  
"JA du hast ja recht. Aber ich hoffe das du sie nachher zum schlafen bringst denn ich tue   
mir das heute nicht an" warnte sie ihren Mann scherzhaft. Denn beide wußten das alle drei   
heute Abend erst mal feiern würden und nicht wie sonst schlafen.   
  
"NA los kommt schon ich hab Hunger und ich habe dein Kochen schon tierisch vermißt" rief   
Goku als er sich zusammen mit seiner Familie in die Luft erhob.   
  
Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus.  
  
  
  
  
Mittlerweile in einem Raumschiff im All  
  
Ein Zischen ertönte als eine Tür sich öffnete und eine junge blauhaarige Frau den Raum   
betrat. Sie sah sich kurz um und seufzte. Bulma schüttelte kurz den Kopf und ging dann auf   
die Schlafzelle zu. Dort drin befand sich eine weitere Frau. Bulma öffnete die Kammer und   
weckte die Person.  
  
"Hey wach auf Chi-chi. Wir sind fast da. Und wir müssen uns im Kontrollraum auf unsere   
Plätze begeben" rief sie als sie Chi-chi leicht schüttelte.  
  
"WAS. Oh ja ich komme ja schon" stöhnte sie als sie sich erhob und dabei fast gefallen wäre.  
  
Bulma konnte nur leise Lachen und ihre Freundin stützen. Als die beiden ihren Weg machten.   
  
  
Fünf Minuten später landeten sie auf dem Planeten.   
  
"Oh man ich hoffe hier gibt es noch was mehr als nur Wüste. Vegeta ich dachte du hast   
gesagt das dieser Planet bewohnt ist. Ich sehe aber weit und breit niemanden. Und ich kann  
auch nicht glauben das in diesem Klima irgentetwas überleben könnte" fauchte Bulma den   
genervt dreinschauenden Sajayin an.  
  
"Das hab ich auch aber wir sind auf der anderen Seite des Planeten dort wo die Wüste ist   
und wir nichts zerstört haben" knurrte dieser zurück.   
  
"Das ist doch jetzt egal wir sollten uns auf den Weg zu dieser Stadt machen. Wir brauchen   
Wasser und neue Nahrungsmittel" fuhr Piccolo den zwei Streithähnen dazwischen.  
  
"Oh hab ich schon erwähnt das die Bewohner dieses Planeten sehr mißtrauisch Fremden   
gegenüber sind und uns wahrscheinlich angreifen werden" erwähnte Vegeta als sie schon halb   
durch die Wüste waren.  
  
"WAS. Und warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher gesagt" schrie Bulma.  
  
Alle anderen rollten nur die Augen. Sie alle waren sehr müde und ausgelaugt aber die zwei   
schreien sich jetzt schon seit sie auf Jambaku gelandet waren an.   
  
"Oh jetzt hört doch auf zu schreien wir sollten unsere Energie lieber darauf verwenden zu   
dieser Stadt zu kommen" piepste Frau Briefs die gerade den Rest ihrer Wasserflasche   
getrunken hatte.  
  
"Na fein. Also los gehen wir" gab Bulma mit viel Mißmut Vegeta gegenüber ein.  
  
Chi-chi und Son Gohan gingen zwar nebeneinander aber sie alle wußten das dass Verhältnis   
zwischen Mutter und Sohn schon lange auf Eis lag. Und zwar seit dem Tag als sie Son Goku   
rauswarf und dieser sie alle verlassen hatte.  
Son Gohan liebte seinen Vater und er gab seiner Mutter die Schuld das sein Vater nicht   
mehr bei ihm war. Es sind seit diesem Schicksalhaften Tag schon sechs Jahr vergangen. Son   
Goku hatte damals ein paar seiner Sachen gepackt und ist mit dem Raumschiff mit dem er   
damals zur Erde gekommen war auf den Weg in den Weltraum gemacht.  
  
Seit diesem Tag an hatten Son Gohan und Chi-chi kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Son Gohan hat   
eine Weile lang bei Bulma gelebt und auch seine ganze Freizeit damit verbracht zu   
trainieren in der Hoffnung das sein Vater dann zu ihm zurück kommen würde.   
  
Als dann damals die Cyborgs angriffen und sie alle keine Chance hatten beschlossen sie   
sich auf einen anderen Planeten zu begeben schon alleine weil die Regierung sich   
entschlossen hatte sich mit Atomwaffen gegen diese Monster zu wehren. Kaum ein Mensch hatte   
das überlebt aber trotz all dem was passiert war hatten die Fighter der Z Gruppe   
entschlossen sich auf einen neuen Planeten zu begeben.  
  
Nun nach drei Jahren haben sie einen Planeten erreicht der in etwa die selben Bedingungen   
wie die Erde hat.   
  
  
Ein Tag später  
  
  
Es war zwar noch früh am Morgen doch die Sonne stach schon um diese Zeit ohne Erbarmen von   
Himmel auf die müden Wanderer nieder. Doch sie sollten nicht mehr lange in der Sonne   
schmoren.   
  
"Hey da vorne ist die Stadt" schrie Son Gohan ganz aufgeregt. Als er von seinem   
Erkundungsflug wieder kam.   
  
"Oh ja jetzt sehe ich sie auch. JUHU wir haben es geschafft" schrie Bulma als sie anfing   
auf und ab zu hüpfen. Alle anderen freuten sich auch und Frau Briefs fing sogar an zu weinen.  
  
"Haltet alle die Klappe. Oder wollt ihr das die Bewohner uns sofort angreifen ohne das wir   
wenigsten erklärt haben warum wir hier sind" brüllte Vegeta sie alle an.  
  
"Alles klar. Also los laßt uns endlich in die Stadt gehen und sehen ob wir nicht irgendwo   
eine Unterkunft bekommen" fauchte Vegeta nachdem alle wieder still waren.   
  
Als sie in der Stadt ankamen achtete keiner auf sie aber sie alle sahen sich alles sehr   
genau an. Als erstes entdeckte Gohan was sie alle schon sehr seltsam fanden.  
  
"Oh mein Gott seht euch das an, die haben alle einen Schwanz" rief Gohan entsetzt.  
  
"Oh mein Gott du hast recht" gab Piccolo entsetzt von sich.  
  
"Aber wie kann das sein. Das sind alles Sajayin. Aber das ist nicht möglich. Unser Volk   
wurde von Frezzer damals ausgerottet. Es gab keine Überlebenden" stotterte ein furchtbar   
überraschter Vegeta.  
  
"Nun ja es scheint als hätten mehr als nur du und Son Goku überlebt" gab Tenchinhan ganz   
trocken von sich als er sich darauf konzentrierte sich die Auren der Menschen oder besser   
Sajayin anzusehen.   
  
Chao Zu der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte ging auf ein kleines Mädchen zu um sie zu   
fragen wo sie waren.  
  
"Endschuldige bitte kannst du mir sagen wo wir hier sind"   
  
"Hä oh Entschuldigung. Wie meinst du das wo ihr seit. Ihr seit genau hier" gab das kleine   
Mädchen zurück.  
  
"Nun ja wir würden gerne wissen was für eine Stadt das ist" fragte Son Gohan der sich   
inzwischen zu Chao Zu gesellt hatte.  
  
"Das kann ich euch auch nicht sagen ich bin heute auch zum ersten mal mit meinem Papa hier.   
ER ist erst Gestern aus dem Krieg mit den Kopfgeldjägern zurückgekommen und zur Feier des   
Tages hat er mich eingeladen mit ihm hier einzukaufen außerdem brauchte ich neue Klamotten"   
gab die kleine zu.   
  
"Zuki" rief eine Männer Stimme.  
  
"Ich bin hier Papa" rief Zuki zurück.  
  
Son Gohan hatte sich abgewendet um den anderen zu sagen das sie sich wohl noch etwas   
gedulden müssen spürt auf einmal eine sehr hohe Energie. Er drehte sich um und sah wie sich   
ihnen ein Mann näherte. Im Augenwinkel sah er wie sich das Mädchen in die Arme des Mannes   
warf und ihn umarmte.  
  
Als er sich komplett umgedreht hatte stocke ihm der Atem. Vor ihnen stand sein Vater. Er   
trug einen blauen ganz Körper Anzug und einen Brustpanzer ohne die Schulterplatten und er   
trug weiße Handschuhe und Stiefel.   
  
ER wußte einfach das es sein Vater war dieses Lächeln ist unverwechselbar. Diese warme Aura.  
Das konnte einfach nur sein Vater sein. **Ich kann es nicht glauben das ist ja mein Papa**   
  
Alle anderen starrten auch wie versteinert auf den Fremden den sie alle für Son Goku hielten.  
  
  
"Bist du es wirklich Kakarot" fragte Vegeta. Er war kurz davor sich die Augen zu reiben und   
sich in den Arm zu kneifen fing sich aber im letzten Moment wieder.  
  
"PAPA. Du bist es wirklich. Ich hab dich so vermißt" rief Gohan als er auf seinen ‚Vater'   
zulief.  
  
Chi-chi stand nur da und starrte auf die Figur vor ihr.  
  
Als Goku nah genug war und er die Leute erkannte wurde er unruhig er hatte jetzt eine neue   
Familie und er hatte sich geschworen nie wieder etwas mit ihnen zu tun zu haben. ** Was soll  
ich jetzt tun, ich will und kann nicht mit ihnen reden. Ich habe mir damals geschworen sie   
für immer zu vergessen ** stöhnte Son Goku leise in seinem Kopf.   
  
Als Son Gohan auf ihn zulief um seinen Vater zu umarmen fingen alle anderen an sich zu   
wundern ob das wirklich ihr Freund Goku war. Er zeigte nichts außer einem kalten Blick in   
ihre Richtung. Es war so als ob er sie nicht kennen würde.  
  
"PAPA"   
  
Gerade in dem Moment als Gohan zum Sprung ansetzte um sich seinem Vater in die Arme zu   
werfen spürten die Z Fighter eine starke Energie. Sie alle sahen auf Gohan der gerade im   
Flug war als er auf einmal von seinem ‚Vater' mit einem Karatteschlag in den Nacken zu   
Boden befördert wurde. Nun waren sich alle einig das war nicht Goku sondern einfach nur   
jemand der ihm sehr ähnlich sah.  
  
"Gohan geht es dir gut" schrie Chi-chi als sie zu ihrem Sohn rannte der immer noch am Boden   
lag.   
  
"Warum hast du das gemacht Papa" fragte der verwirrte Junge die Person die er immer noch für  
seinen Vater hielt.  
  
"Aber er ist nicht dein Papa. ER ist mein Papa und er ist mit meiner Mama verbunden"   
erklärte das kleine Mädchen das jetzt neben ihrem Vater stand ärgerlich.  
  
"Ja aber..."  
  
"Hör auf kleiner das ist nicht dein Vater" erklärte Vegeta ihm als er sich das Powerlevel   
des Fremden ansah.   
  
"Ja Vegeta hat Recht. Dein Vater hätte dich niemals angegriffen" stimmte Bulma Vegeta zu.   
Als sie den Fremden böse anstarrte.  
  
Dieser starrte nur leise zurück doch sein Blick lies alle anwesenden erschauern.  
  
Kurz darauf erhoben sich die beiden in die Luft und flogen davon. Die Z Fighter sahen ihnen   
mit gemischten Emotionen nach.   
  
In der Stadt hatten die müden Krieger eine Unterkunft gefunden bis sie sich selbst ein Haus   
bauen oder erarbeitet hatten. Ein junges Ehepaar das gerade erst seinen Bund geschlossen   
hatte nahm sie auf.  
  
"Ihr seit froh das wir heute in der Stadt waren. Normalerweise sind wir im Hohen Norden um   
die Verwundeten zu versorgen" erklärte der junge Sajayin Mann der sich als Manuk vorgestellt  
hatte.   
  
"Und wie ich sehe hattest du ein kleines Zusammentreffen mit unserem Champion. Sei froh das   
du noch so leicht davon gekommen bist. Er hat eine so hohe Kampfkraft. Er zwei Jahre lang   
in einer Gravitationskammer trainiert und danach in vielen Kämpfen des Krieges teilgenommen.  
Er und seine Familie leben außerhalb der Stadt in der nähe des Stadions" erklärte Manuks   
Frau Flara. Die gerade Son Gohan den Kopf verband.  
  
"Was für einen Krieg meinst du Manuk" fragte Vegeta.  
  
"Nun es ist kein großer Krieg aber wir kämpfen gegen ein Paar Kopfgeldjäger die sich hier   
unsere Kinder holen um sie als seltene Ware tot oder lebendig an andere Außerirdische   
verkaufen" erklärte Manuk.  
  
"Wer ist dieser Champion von dem du gesprochen hast wo kommt er her" fragte Piccolo. Der   
das selbe wie Son Gohan in diesem Fremden gesehen hatte.  
  
"Das weiß keiner. Nur seine Frau weiß wie er wirklich heißt. Er ist damals mit einem   
Raumschiff in der Wüste abgestürzt und war schwer verletzt. Camin hatte ihn gefunden und   
hat ihn aufgenommen ihn gepflegt und sich in ihn verliebt. Sie sind jetzt schon seit Sechs   
Jahren verbunden" erklärte Flara.  
  
"Was meinst du mit verbunden. Meinst du damit das sie verheiratet sind" fragte Bulma   
neugierig.  
  
"Nein der Bund ist viel mehr als nur eine einfache Ehe. Es gibt aber nur selten Paare die   
sich nach der Eheschließung verbinden. Ich und Flara haben uns auch erst vor einem Monat   
verbunden. In einem Bund teil man alles Schmerzen und Freude. Aber man spürt nicht nur die   
Gefühle des anderen sondern man führt auch eine Telekinetische Verbindung. Das heißt selbst   
wenn Flara auf der anderen Seite des Universums wäre könnte ich in meinen Gedanken mit ihr   
sprechen. Das schaffen aber nur sehr verliebte Paare oder Seelenverwandte" erklärte Manuk.  
  
"Ich schlage vor das ihr alle jetzt zu Bett geht ihr hattet einen anstrengenden Tag hinter   
euch und morgen wird auch nicht viel leichter da ihr euch auf die Suche nach Arbeit begeben   
solltet" schlug Flara vor.   
  
Sie alle stimmten zu, selbst Vegeta der sonst immer etwas zu nörgeln hat.  
  
  
  
Zur Nachtzeit im Hause des Champion  
  
"Oh Goku beruhige dich" erklärte Camin etwas säuerlich da Goku sie mit seinem ganzen rum   
drehen im Bett geweckt hatte.  
  
"Aber ich sage dir doch es war schrecklich. Meine alte Frau von der Erde und mein Sohn sind   
hier und ich wußte einfach nicht was ich tun sollte. Da hab ich mein eigen Fleisch und Blut   
angegriffen" erklärte Goku ihr. Er war den Tränen nahe als er darüber nach dachte was heute   
alles geschehen war. ** Ich hab sie alle seit sechs Jahren nicht gesehen. Oh wie ich Gohan   
vermißt hab. Aber nicht nur Gohan sonder auch Kuririn und Piccolo ja selbst Vegeta. Und ich   
denke ganz tief in meinem Herzen habe ich auch Chi-chi vermißt ** dachte Goku leise nach.   
In seinem Herzen war im Moment ein riesiges Chaos der Gefühle. Er wußte nicht was er gerade   
fühlen sollte.  
  
"Oh Goku beruhige dich. Du kannst daran jetzt nichts mehr ändern und sie werden früher oder   
später sowieso herausfinden wer du bist und dich ansprechen" sprach Camin in einer ruhigen   
Stimme um ihren Mann etwas zu beruhigen. Während sie sprach massierte sie ihm seine   
Schultern. Was ihn dann auch endgültig zum schlafen brachte.  
  
"Sei ganz ruhig Goku du wirst sehen alles wird wieder gut" sagte sie noch leise in sein Ohr   
als auch sie sich zum schlafen wieder an seine Seite kuschelte.   
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen  
  
"PAPA"   
  
War das erste was Goku an diesem Morgen hörte. Und auch das einzige das ihn davor warnte   
das seine kleine Tochter Zukira sich gleich auf ihn werfen wird.   
  
"Zuki weck bitte deinen Papa. Das Turnier ist Heute und er wollte doch daran Teilnahmen.   
Dafür muß er aber jetzt aufstehen" rief seine Frau Camin von der Küche aus.  
  
Goku mußte schmunzeln. Chi-chi war nie so. Sie hatte es nie verstanden das er kämpfen mußte.  
Sie hielt das alles nur für blöde Kloppereien. Doch der Kampfgeist liegt in Blut eines   
jeden Sajayin. Auch sein Sohn Gohan hatte das gespürt als Piccolo ihn in der Wüste   
trainierte.  
  
ER hörte wie Zuki Anlauf nahm um sich in seine Arme zu werfen doch was sie nicht wußte war   
das ihr Papa schon lange wach war und nur darauf gewartet hatte. Kaum war sie abgesprungen   
hatte er sie auch schon mitten im Flug aus der Luft gefischt und fing an sie zu kitzeln.  
  
/Goku wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst kommst du noch zu spät zum Turnier/ ermahnte Camin ihn   
in Gedanken. Sie hatte schon als sie in die Küche kam gespürt das er wach war. Und mußte   
schmunzeln als sie in den Gedanken ihres Mannes sah was er geplant hatte.   
  
/Ach komm schon ich kann mich immer noch so schnell teleportieren das ich selbst noch fünf   
Minuten Vorher da wäre/ dachte Goku zurück als er seine Tochter wieder los lies und sich   
anzog.  
  
Die drei hatten gemeinsam Frühstück und Goku machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Stadion. Wo   
heute die stärksten Kämpfer aus dem ganzen Universum gegeneinander antreten werden.  
  
  
  
Zur selben Zeit in der Küche von Flara und Manuks Haus  
  
  
"Hey wenn ihr drei heute nichts zu tun habt dann könnt ihr euch ja das Turnier im Stadion   
ansehen. Die stärksten Kämpfer des Universums nehmen daran Teil. Letztes Jahr hat der   
Champion nur um Haaresbreite gewonnen, aber andererseits könnt ihr euch auch noch selber   
anmelden. Noch ist Zeit" erzählte Flara den Fünf Kriegern die müde an ihrem Tisch saßen.  
  
"Ein Turnier das ist genau was mir gefehlt hat. Wo ist dieses Stadion" fragte Vegeta. Der   
schon seit Tagen auf eine Chance zum kämpfen gewartet hatte.  
  
"Es ist gleich im Süden in der Nähe der Wüste" fügte Manuk zu der gerade in die Küche trat.  
  
"Sag mal wie alt bist du eigentlich Gohan" fragte Manuk nach einer kurzen Pause.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt zwölf" antwortete Gohan.  
  
"Ahh dann kannst du dir die Kämpfe ja doch ansehen. Denn Kinder unter Zehn dürfen nicht ins   
Stadion wenn ein Wettkampf stattfindet nur wenn sie gerade Kampfunterricht haben" erklärte   
Manuk. Der gerade mit seinem Frühstück fertig wurde.  
  
"Also gehen wir alle zusammen dorthin. Ich habe von meinem Vorgesetzten heute frei bekommen   
um mir die Kämpfe anzusehen" fragte Manuk. Als er sich zusammen mit den anderen auf den Weg   
zur Tür machte.  
  
"Warum kämpfst du denn nicht Manuk" fragte Yamchu.  
  
"Ich habe bei weitem nicht genug Kampfkraft um mit den Kämpfern dort standzuhalten. Letztes   
Jahr hatten wir beim Champion eine Kampfkraft von über 1.000.000 gemessen. Und das war noch   
nicht mal beim Höhepunkt des Kampfes nur haben unsere Scouter danach nicht mehr mitgemacht"   
gab Manuk leicht verlegen zu.  
  
  
Zehn Minuten später kamen die sechs am Stadion an. Die fünf und Manuk staunten nicht   
schlecht. So viele Kämpfer. Und die Kräfte die sie alle hatten. Selbst Vegeta sah etwas   
Eifersüchtig aus. Aber es ging nicht nur ihm so auch alle anderen sahen sich die Kämpfer   
mit Eifersucht an.  
  
  
  
Eine Stunde später  
  
  
"Und hiermit sind wir am letzten Kampf dieses Tages angelangt" schrie der Ansager des   
Turniers.  
  
Bis jetzt waren die Kämpfe alle in einem Maßstab in dem auch die anderen gewonnen hätten.   
Sie alle waren auf diesen Champion gespannt.  
  
"Auf der rechten Seite haben wir den Kämpfer Numak vom Planten Gulik" schrie der Ansager   
ganz aufgeregt.  
  
"Und auf der linken Seite haben wir unseren Champion Goku" schrie der Ansager abermals.  
  
Als der Ansager dies verkündete hörten Vegeta, Gohan und die anderen schon gar nicht mehr   
zu sie waren zu erstaunt darüber diesen Namen zu hören. Gohan fragte sich ob es sein Vater   
ist und wieso er das getan hat was er getan hat.  
  
Beide Kämpfer betraten den Ring und sahen sich leise an. Es war wie in einem dieser alten   
Wildwest Filme wo die beiden sich so lange musterten bis einer dann den Anfang machte oder   
einer von ihnen flieht.  
  
"Na Numak sollen wir jetzt loslegen. Oder sollen wir den ganzen Tag lang hier rum stehen"   
fragte Goku leicht genervt.  
  
"Na gut fangen wir also an" stimmte Numak zu.  
  
Plötzlich rasten die beiden auf einander zu und teilten eine Reihe von Schlägen und Tritten   
aus. Keiner von den beiden schien stärker als der andere. Sie schienen gleich stark zu sein.  
  
  
"Also wenn ich dich so nicht besiegen kann dann muß ich halt meine Geheimwaffe einsetzen"   
seufzte Goku als die beiden wieder in den Zustand des Musterns verfielen.  
  
Numak sah ihn einfach nur still an und wartete darauf das sein Gegner etwas dummes tat.   
Ihn etwas aus der Luft aus angreifen. Doch auf das was als nächstes folgte war er nicht   
gefaßt.  
  
Son Goku konzentrierte sich stark und knurrte leise in der Kehle als seine Energie auf   
einmal ins Unermeßliche stieg. Auf einmal explodierte Gokus Aura und ein goldener Schein   
umgab seinen Körper seine Haare waren nun blond und seine Augen ein Kampf hungriges blau-   
grün.   
  
"Und der Champion hat es getan er hat seine Kraft gebündelt und sich in einen Super Sajayin   
verwandelt" schrie der Ansager ganz aufgeregt.  
  
Goku grinste seinen Gegner nur an der jetzt ziemlich zu schwitzen anfing. So eine Kraft   
hatte er noch nie gespürt.  
  
"KAMAHAME HA" schrie Goku als er wieder in den Kampf eingriff der bis jetzt noch auf Eis   
gelegen hatte.  
  
Numak konnte dem Energiestrahl nur schwer ausweichen. Und er wurde verletzt.  
  
"Und jetzt um das alles zu beenden die KAIOKEN" schrie Goku als er sich mit rasender   
Geschwindigkeit zu seinem Gegner raste. Der diesen Angriff nicht abwehren konnte und von   
Goku aus dem Ring befördert wurde.   
  
Dieser grinste nur und sagte leise zu sich selbst "Jetzt muß ich mich wohl stellen"   
  
Als Goku aus dem Ring stieg und sich auf den Weg zum Siegerpodest machte konnte er sich   
ein gemeines Grinsen in Vegetas Richtung nicht verkneifen. Er konnte eindeutig sehen das   
der arrogante Sajayin Prinz auf seine Fähigkeit sich in einen Super Sajayin zu verwandeln   
eifersüchtig war.  
  
** Wenn er nur wüßte. Das jeder Sajayin sich zu diesem Level der Kraft heran arbeiten kann.   
Aber er wird das auch noch spitz kriegen ** dachte Goku als er eine Trophäe für seinen Sieg   
überreicht bekam.  
  
Als er von dem Podest herabstieg ging er auf Gohan und die anderen zu. Er sah sie alle an   
und wußte sofort das die Zeit für Versteckspiele vorbei war.  
  
"Hallo Gohan, mein Sohn" sprach Goku als erster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Eine Ungewisse Zukunft Teil 1  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
  
Ich hoffe der erste Teil meiner Geschichte hat euch gefallen und würde mich freuen wenn ihr   
mir sagt wie ihr sie findet.  
  
Rewied einfach oder schickt mir eine Mail an ashurastehr@web.de  
  
Oh ja wenn ihr mal eine echt super DBZ Story auf Deutsch lesen wollt solltet ich Chi-chans   
Warriorheart lesen diese Geschichte ist echt genial.  
  
  
Bis dann im zweiten Kapitel eure  
  
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^ 


	2. kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
  
**Rückblick**  
  
"Hallo Gohan, mein Sohn" sprach Goku als erster.  
  
  
**Ende des Rückblicks**  
  
  
Erst mal war es totenstill. Keiner brachte auch nur ein Wort heraus als sie alle Goku   
anstarrten. Langsam ging Gohan auf seinen Vater zu der knapp sechs Meter vor ihm stand.  
  
"PAPA" schrie er schließlich als er mit einem Affenzahn auf seinen Vater zu rannte der sich   
nun hingekniet hatte und ihn in seinen Armen auffing.  
  
"Hey kleiner Sportsfreund, du mußt doch nicht weinen" sagte Goku als er zusammen mit seinem   
Sohn in seinen Armen aufstand.  
  
Gohan hatte angefangen Tränen der Freude zu weinen. * Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet   
wieder in den Armen von meinen Papa zu sein und endlich ist mein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen.  
Ich hab meinen Papa wieder *. Dachte Gohan als er weiterhin in den Kampfanzug seines Vaters   
weinte.  
  
Dieser war jedoch mit seinen Gedanken in einem Level der Freude abgetaucht.  
* Ich hallte meinen kleinen Sohn nach sechs Jahren wieder in den Armen. Besser hätte ich mir  
das nicht träumen können. Ich hab ihn so vermißt. Es war mir am Anfang einfach noch nicht   
bewußt das ich ihn so vermissen würde * dachte Goku leise. Als er aus seinen Gedanken kam.   
Sah er auf seinen Sohn hinab und umarmte ihn nochmals bevor er ihn wieder auf den Boden   
setzte.  
  
  
Son Gohan stand jetzt immer noch vor ihm als Son Goku sich mit Vegeta und Piccolo und den   
anderen unterhielt. Er war einfach nur froh das er seinen Papa wieder hatte.   
  
Piccolo war der erste der bemerkte das Gohan nicht zuhörte denn als Goku gefragt hatte wie   
es in seinem und Piccolos Training voranging. Starrte dieser immer noch mit glasigen Augen   
auf seinen Vater. Piccolo stupste Goku an der daraufhin auf seinen Sohn hinab sah und anfing  
zu lachen.   
  
Vegeta ignorierte alle wie sonst auch. Es war ihm halt egal. Aber tief in seinem Innersten   
freute der arrogante Sajayin Prinz sich für Son Gohan. * Der kleine hat es verdient wieder   
mit seinem Vater vereint zu sein. Ich und Kakarot werden diese Chance nie wieder haben *   
dachte der Prinz. Doch er wußte das er es niemals zugeben würde das er so dachte.  
  
  
Die Gruppe unterhielt sich für eine Weile bis Manuk auf einmal auf seinem Scouter die   
Uhrzeit ablas und vor Schreck auf einmal laut schluckte.  
  
"Was ist los Manuk" fragte Yamchu der es als einziger gesehen hatte.  
  
"Es ist schon nach elf Uhr" spuckte der Sajayin aus. Alle sahen sich an und fingen an zu   
lachen.  
  
"Warum bist du so drauf. Es sollte dir egal sein wie spät es ist" fauchte Vegeta der gerade   
dabei gewesen war Kakarot nach seinem Geheimnis des Super Sajayin dasein zu fragen.   
  
"Nun ja es sollte mir egal sein. Aber hatte nicht vor mich von Flara anfahren zu lassen nur   
weil ich zu laut war und zu spät nach Hause gekommen bin" fauchte dieser nun genervt zurück.  
  
"Und außerdem denke ich das Bulma und Chi-chi auch was dazu zu sagen haben werden" fügte er   
grinsend in Vegetas Richtung hinzu. Dieser wurde nun sichtbar blasser um die Nase.   
  
"Also worauf warten wir dann noch laßt uns endlich gehen. Wir können morgen noch mit Kakarot  
reden. Er läuft uns ja nicht weg" warf der Prinz nun in die Unterhaltung die um ihn herum   
wieder aufgenommen wurde.  
  
"Was ist los Vegeta du großer Krieger du hast doch nicht etwa vor zwei Frauen Angst"   
stichelte Piccolo. Dieser wurde aber nur mit einem bösen Blick von dem nun sauer gewordenen   
Prinzen belohnt.   
  
  
"Also gut ich werde euch alle morgen früh in der Stadt aufsuchen" sagte Son Goku. Er wollte   
sich noch nicht von seinen Freunden und seinem Sohn trennen aber er wußte das sie jetzt   
gehen sollten.  
  
"Ich will heute Nacht mit dir kommen Papa" sagte Gohan. Der sich jetzt schon durch seinen   
fünften Gähner mogelte.   
  
"Ist schon gut Gohan ich werde mich morgen mit euch allen in der Stadt treffen. Du solltest   
jetzt besser mit den anderen zu Manuk nach Hause fliegen. Deine Mutter wird sich sonst   
Sorgen machen" war die Antwort von der Gohan wußte das sie kommen würde. Doch ganz tief in   
seinem Herzen hatte Gohan gehofft das sein Vater ihn heute mit nehmen würde.  
  
"Ich will aber unbedingt bei dir sein Papa" schrie Gohan jetzt. Als er sah das sein Vater   
einfach nur den Kopf schüttelte fing er an zu weinen.  
  
"Gohan du brauchst nicht zu weinen. Das ist kein Grund zu weinen. Ich werde dich morgen   
Früh zusammen mit allen anderen sehen" versuchte Goku seinen in Tränen aufgelösten Sohn zu   
beruhigen.  
  
"ICH WILL ABER BEI DIR SEIN" schrie Gohan jetzt so laut das die anderen sich vor Schmerzen   
die Ohren rieben.  
  
"Hey Goku ich weiß wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, aber ich finde Gohan sollte heute Nacht   
mit dir mit gehen. Er hat dich sehr vermißt und er hat Angst das er dich nie wieder sieht.   
Ich werde Chi-chi Bescheid sagen was Sache ist und ich bin mir sicher sie wird nichts  
dagegen haben" sprach Manuk der sich das alles sehr zu Herzen nahm.  
  
"Also gut dann bis morgen" gab Goku schließlich ein.  
  
Er sah zu als die anderen alle in Richtung Norden davon flogen und auf die Lichter der   
Stadt zuhielten. Dann sah er wieder auf seinen noch immer weinenden Sohn runter und kniete   
sich neben ihn. Er legte Gohan seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter und die andere auf die   
Stirn des kleinen Jungen. Mit der linken Hand zog er nun Son Gohans Gesicht noch oben und   
sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.   
  
"Ist schon gut Gohan du kannst heute Nacht mit zu mir kommen. Aber wir sollten uns jetzt  
besser auch auf den Weg machen. Denn ich bin mir sicher du hast Hunger und bist Müde"   
versicherte er nun seinen kleinen Sohn der ihm mit flehenden Augen angesehen hatte.  
  
"Danke Papa. Vielen Dank" rief Gohan als er sich seinem Vater um dem Hals warf.   
  
"Schon gut aber jetzt las uns gehen" erwiderte dieser als er seinen Sohn in die Arme nahm   
und mit ihm zusammen in die Richtung seines Hauses flog wo er sich sicher war das eine   
warme Mahlzeit und ein Bett für Son Gohan bereit standen. Er wußte das Camin in die   
Unterhaltung mit hinein gehört hatte und konnte es kaum erwarten ihr Son Gohan vorzustellen.  
  
  
Manuks Haus  
  
"Wo ist mein kleines Baby" war das erste was Männer zu hören bekamen als sie durch die Tür   
traten.   
  
"Wo um alles in der Welt wart ihr so lange" schrie Bulma. Die neben einer Sehr sauer   
aussehenden Chi-chi stand. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der sogar Frezzer einen Schauer über   
den Rücken gejagt hätte.  
  
"Beruhigt euch ich bin mir sicher das sie eine plausible Erklärung haben" versuchte Flara   
die beiden Frauen zu beruhigen.  
  
"Als schön dann packt mal aus" fauchten beide Frauen gleichzeitig los.  
  
"Nun ja wir haben Son Goku gefunden und uns mit ihm unterhalten. Dabei haben wir ganz   
offensichtlich die Zeit vollkommen vergessen" antwortete Yamchu als erster.   
  
"Ihr habt Goku getroffen" fragte Kuririn ganz aufgeregt. Er und Muten Roshi waren heute   
zusammen mit Flara und den Mädels auf Jobsuche gewesen und deshalb nicht beim Turnier.   
  
"Wirklich" fragte Bulma die sich nach diesem Satz von Yamchu wieder beruhigt hatte aufgeregt.  
* Oh man ich nicht fassen wir haben Goku wieder gefunden. Ich habe meinen alten Freund Goku   
schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht mehr seit damals Trunks in die Vergangenheit   
gekommen war um uns zu warnen * dachte Bulma vor sich hin als sie zu klein Trunks in der   
Wiege auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sah.  
  
"Und wo ist mein kleiner hilfloser Sohn. Mein kleines Baby" fragte Chi-chi die immer noch   
geschockt war den Namen des einzigen Mannes zu hören den sie jemals geliebt hatte und je   
lieben wird. Sie hatte die Dinge die sie damals gesagt hatte nicht so gemeint. * Ich   
wünschte ich hätte all diese Sachen nie zu ihm gesagt *. Dachte sie leise.  
  
"Son Gohan wollte heute Nacht bei seinem Vater sein also ist er mit ihm nach Hause und Son   
Goku wird mit ihm zusammen morgen früh hierher kommen" erklärte Manuk. Er sah das in   
Chi-chis Augen irgend etwas funkelte konnte es aber nicht einordnen.   
  
"Das ist gut" gab sie leise von sich als sie sich in ihr Zimmer begab. Alle Augen im Raum   
folgten ihr. Doch das schien sie alles gar nicht mehr war zu nehmen.  
  
"Ich frag mich was mit ihr los ist. Sie war noch nie so" stellte Bulma in den Raum in der   
Hoffnung irgend jemand könne ihr eine Antwort geben doch keiner wußte was mit Chi-chi los   
war. Die anderen aßen noch schnell was und danach begaben auch sie sich zu Bett.  
  
  
  
  
Son Gokus Heim  
  
  
"Oh man du hast ja den selben Appetit wie dein Vater" erklärte Camin als sie auf den Stapel   
dreckigen Geschirrs starrte.   
  
"Was hast du auch erwartet, Liebling" erwiderte Goku als er das Haar von seinem Sohn   
liebevoll zerzauste. Gohan sah einfach nur zu seinem Vater hoch und strahlte ihn an.  
  
"Und du und Zuki werdet jetzt ins Bett gehen" sagte Goku zu beiden Kindern gleichzeitig.   
Diese sahen ihn mit dem berühmt berüchtigten Hundeblick an der aber leider zum entsetzten   
der beiden an Goku abprallte wie ein Ball an einer Backsteinmauer.   
  
"Aber du hattest mir versprochen mir noch was über deine Zeit hier und über deinen Kampf   
mit Frezzer zu erzählen" jammerte Gohan.   
  
"Also gut aber nicht zu lange" ermahnte ihn Goku mit einem ernsten Blick.  
  
"Versprochen"   
  
Zukira war zu Bett gebracht und Son Goku erzählte seinem Sohn von seinen Abenteuern die er   
bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Und auch über sein zusammen Treffen mit Camin und wie alles von da   
an gelaufen ist. Wie die beiden geheiratet haben zu der Geburt von Zukira. Nach einer   
Stunde war er mit seiner gekürzten Fassung durch und sah das Gohan sehr müde war. * Der   
arme kleine Kerl. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen das die Zeit nicht einfach für dich war. Ich   
wünschte ich hätte irgend etwas für dich tun können * dachte Goku leise zu sich selbst als   
er von dem Gästebett in dem Gohan heute Nacht schlafen wird aufstand und ihn mit der Decke   
zudeckte.   
  
Er sah auf seinen Sohn herab und beugte sich vor. Er war jetzt genau mit dem Gesicht über   
dem seines Sohnes. Er mußte grinsen als er hörte wie Son Gohan anfing zu schnarchen. Als   
hätte er vor einen ganzen Urwald abzuholzen. Son Goku beugte sich weiter nach vorne und   
strich Gohan die Haare von der Stirn und drückte einen Kuß auf genau diese. Er richtete   
sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür doch noch bevor er gehen konnte murmelte Son   
Gohan ein   
  
"Ich liebe dich Daddy"  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch Gohan" gab Goku seinem schlafenden Sohn Antwort.  
  
Hätte er sich noch einmal umgedreht hätte Son Goku ein riesiges Lächeln in dem Gesicht   
seines Sohnes gesehen. Goku schloß die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer.  
  
Im Gästezimmer drehte sich Gohan in die Richtung der Tür und grinste.  
  
"Ich wußte es doch"  
  
"Ich hab dich lieb Papa. Und jetzt werde ich dich nie mehr gehen lassen" mit diesem   
Gedanken schlief Gohan ein.  
  
  
Im Schlafzimmer hatte sich Goku bereits umgezogen und sich neben Camin gelegt die alles   
durch ihren Bunt mit angehört hatte. Sie lächelte Goku an.  
  
"Ich wußte ja gar nicht das du so ein großer Softi bist Schatz" scherzte sie.   
  
"Was soll ich sagen. Ich Gohan schon immer geliebt. Und nun endlich kann ich ihn nach sechs   
Jahren wieder in meine Arme schließen" gab Goku zu.  
  
"Und du willst ihn morgen am liebsten nicht gehen lassen hab ich recht" fragte Camin. Doch   
sie hätte gar nicht fragen brauchen da sie die Antwort schon im Vorhinein wußte.  
  
"Ich hab ihn so vermißt, Cam. Ich will ihn nicht wieder verlieren. Er geht mir genauso mit   
dir und Zuki" sagte Goku bevor er einschlief.   
  
Camin kuschelte sich an seine Seite und lies den Atem den sie gehalten hatte los. * Du   
wirst sehen Goku alles wird werden * dachte Camin und sie lächelte als sie spürte wie Goku   
seinen Arm um sie legte.   
  
  
In dieser Nacht schliefen alle bis auf zwei Personen einen ruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Chi-chi wurden von den Träumen der Vergangenheit geplagt und rollte sich von einer auf die   
andere Seite. Wenn man genauer hinsah konnte man die Spuren von Tränen auf ihren Wangen   
sehen.   
  
Ein anderer auf der anderen Seite des Planeten lag wach und schmiedete Pläne.   
  
"Du wirst schon noch sehen Goku, ich werde meine Rache bekommen" sprach eine Stimme in der   
Dunkelheit.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Part 2   
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
  
Hey Chi-chan danke für dein Rewiew. Die Dinger sind echt selten. Aber ich finde nicht das   
du für mich Werbung machen mußt. Ich bin noch lange nicht so gut wie du. Also bis dann.   
  
Ach ja das letzte Kapitel wird so am Ende der Woche da sein warscheinlich am Freitag.  
  
  
  
Eure  
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^   
  
  
PS Mir gehören die Rechte zu DBZ genauso wenig wie die Charaktere. Also bitte verklakt mich  
nicht. Das einzige was mir gehört sind Camin,Zukira, Manuk, Flara und all die anderen   
Personen die ich mir ausgedacht habe oder noch werde. Und natürlich die Idee zu der Story.  
Also fragt bitte bevor ihr die Personen oder die Handlung benutzt.  
  
ASH 


	3. kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
  
  
**Rückblick**  
  
"Du wirst schon sehen Goku, ich werde meine Rache bekommen" sprach eine Stimme in der   
Dunkelheit.  
  
  
**Ende des Rückblicks**  
  
  
Früher Morgen bei Goku  
  
Son Gohan lag noch schlafend in dem Bett und träumte das seine Eltern wieder zusammen sind   
und sie alle zusammen glücklich leben. Als er plötzlich eine Bewegung spürte.  
  
Er schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte zweimal da seine Augen sich noch nicht ans Licht   
angepaßt hatten. Als er wieder klare Sicht hatte sah er in die dunklen Augen seines Vaters.   
Der ihn anlächelte.   
  
"Na du kleine Schlafmütze. Es wird langsam mal Zeit aufzustehen" sagte er in einer   
amüsierten Stimme.   
  
"Wie spät ist es denn" murmelte Gohan der sich gerade den Schlaf auf den Augen wischte.  
  
"Tja ich muß dir leider mitteilen das du das Frühstück verpaßt hast" sagte Goku und mußte   
sich ein Grinsen mit aller Mühe verkneifen als er den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck seines   
Sohnes sah.   
  
"WAS. Aber ich habe Hunger" schrie Gohan entsetzt. Als er immer noch schlaftrunken von dem   
Bett sprang und sich nur mit Mühe und Not auf den Beinen halten konnte. Aber am Ende gewann   
die Schwerkraft den Kampf und Gohan fiel um.   
  
Sein Vater sah auf ihn nieder und fing an zu lachen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und stand   
von seinem Platz auf dem Bett auf und ging lachend auf seinen immer noch liegenden Sohn zu.   
Er stand jetzt genau über Gohan und grinste ihn von oben aus an.   
  
"War doch nur ein Scherz. Ich hab mir gedacht du wolltest vielleicht ein bißchen mit mir   
trainieren bevor wir in die Stadt fliegen" sagte Goku als er jetzt schon wieder lachte als   
sein Sohn ihn mit einem Todesblick bestrafte.   
  
"Was du willst wirklich mit mir trainieren. Das ist super. Aber ich kriege doch was zu   
essen vorher oder" fragte der nun aufgeregte Junge. Als seine Augen mit Freude funkelten.   
* Ich kann es nicht glauben nach all den Jahren werde ich endlich wieder mit meinem Papa   
trainieren * dachte Gohan aufgeregt als er seinen Vater nicken sah.   
  
  
"Na dann komm Sportsfreund. Camin hat ein großes Frühstück für uns beide in der Küche   
fertig gemacht" sagte Son Goku zu seinem immer noch Geistes abwesenden Sohn. Dieser sah auf   
und bemerkte das sein Vater nicht mehr im Zimmer war.  
  
"DADDY" schrie Gohan als er so schnell er konnte hinter seinem Vater her rannte der als er   
die Küche erreichte lachend auf seinem Stuhl saß.  
  
"Na dann haut mal rein ihr zwei" kommentierte Camin mit einem Lächeln als sie in die Augen   
der beiden hungrigen Sajayin sah.   
  
  
  
  
Manuk und Flaras Haus  
  
  
"oh man ich hab schon lange nicht mehr so viel gekocht" stöhnte Flara. Sie Bulma und   
Chi-chi hatten für alle heute morgen ein großes Frühstück gemacht. Und jetzt waren sie nach   
zwei Stunden immer noch mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt.   
  
"oh das war doch noch gar nichts wenn ich daran denke wieviel ich damals für Goku und Gohan   
gekocht habe dann kommt es mir so vor als wären diese Kerle auf Diät" kommentierte Chi-chi   
während sie den letzten Teller abtrocknete.   
  
"Glaubst du das es mit dir und Goku wieder ins Lot kommt Chi-chi" fragte Bulma als sie die   
herankommenden Tränen in Chi-chis Augen sah.   
  
"Ich weiß es einfach nicht Bulma. Aber ich hoffe es nicht nur für Gohan sondern auch für   
mich" war die Antwort die Bulma bekam.   
  
"Bereust du das was zwischen euch geschehen ist" fragte die jetzt aufgeklärte Flara. Bulma   
hatte ich Gestern Abend alles über den Vorfall zwischen Goku und Chi-chi und alles andere   
was auf der Erde geschehen ist erzählt.  
  
"Wenn du damit wissen willst ob ich bereue Goku geheiratet zu haben kann ich dir nur mit   
einem klaren NEIN antworten" sagte Chi-chi als sie Flara auf ihre Frage hin nicken sah.  
  
"Goku ist das beste was mir jemals passiert ist und trotz all dem was passiert ist liebe   
ich ihn und Gohan über alles" gab sie zu.   
  
Bulma und Flara sahen sich an und seufzten als sie sahen das Chi-chi ein paar Tränen vergoß  
an den Gedanken die beiden Menschen die sie am meisten liebt für immer zu verlieren. * Ich   
hoffe das es mit mir und Goku wieder klappt ich liebe ihn so sehr. Und Gohan hat seinen   
Vater auch sehr vermißt. Für ihn hoffe ich das wir wieder zusammenkommen er hat es verdient  
in einer heilen Familie aufzuwachsen * dachte Chi-chi leise.   
  
Bulma und Flara standen nun bei ihr an der Theke und versuchten sie zu trösten.   
  
  
  
  
In der Wüste  
  
  
"Los du mußt noch etwas mehr Power rein packen" schrie Goku zu seinem erschöpften Sohn der   
gerade versuchte ihn mit einem KAMEHAME HA anzugreifen.   
  
"Oh man ich kann nicht mehr" stöhnte Gohan leise. * Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten   
aber mein Vater ist beim Training noch härter als Piccolo. Und ich habe damals in der Wüste   
geglaubt das es eigentlich nicht schlimmer kommen kann * dachte sich Gohan als er wieder   
aufstand.   
  
"Na gut und jetzt werden wir noch eine Runde mit unseren Fäusten einlegen" rief Goku als er   
sich mental genau auf seinen Trainingskampf mit seinem Sohn konzentrierte.   
  
"Papa können wir nicht morgen noch trainieren ich kann einfach nicht mehr" fragte Gohan mit   
einer weinerlichen Stimme. Er war sich der Tatsache bewußt das er sich gerade wie ein   
Kleinkind benahm aber in diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal.   
  
"Na gut Gohan aber ich hoffe das du dich in Zukunft verstärkt auf dein Training   
konzentrierst" gab Goku ein. Doch er konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen als er auf   
sein müden und total ausgelaugten Sohn sah.   
  
Son Goku ging auf Gohan zu der sich nach der Einwilligung seines Vater in den Sand hat  
fallen lassen zu. Er sah ihn an und merkte das Gohan fast am schlafen war. * Der kleine   
Kerl hat ja auch eine Menge in den letzten 24 Stunden mitgemacht. Ich glaube ich werde es   
genießen mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Hoffentlich erlaubt Chi-chi das ich mit ihm   
trainiere. Aber jetzt sollten wir erst mal nach Hause und was essen danach werden wir in   
die Stadt fliegen * beschloß Goku als er seinen Sohn mit seiner Hand leicht schüttelte.   
  
"Hey Gohan komm schon wir fliegen nach Hause und essen was schönes, ja" fragte Goku als   
sein Sohn sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. Und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
  
  
Später Vormittag in der Hauptstadt  
  
  
"Wo bleiben die zwei nur" fragte Bulma genervt. Sie und die anderen standen schon seid etwa   
einer geschlagenen Stunde vor einem der großen Häuser in der Stadt und warteten darauf das   
Goku und Gohan endlich kommen.  
  
"Keiner Ahnung aber ich hoffe das sie sich jetzt endlich mal blicken lassen" fauchte Chi-chi  
auch leicht gereizt.  
  
"Oh da sind sie ja" rief Kuririn als er die Auren der beiden spürte.  
  
Und tatsächlich kurz darauf landeten die beiden vor den anderen. Bulma Kuririn und Lunch   
liefen sofort auf Son Goku zu und umarmten ihn.  
  
"Hey alter Freund wie geht es dir" fragte Kuririn als er sich um den Hals seines Freundes   
warf.  
  
"Mir geht es super und wie ich sehe geht es euch allen gut" lachte dieser. * Es ist einfach   
super seine besten Freunde nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen * dachte Goku als er mit   
seinen Augen durch die Runde sah. Als sie auf Chi-chi trafen spürte er ein Gefühl ungleich   
Verlangen. Doch er erinnerte sich sofort wieder daran was zwischen ihnen passiert war und   
zuckte innerlich zusammen.  
  
"Sag mal Kakarot wie hast du es geschafft zum Super Sajayin zu werden" fragte Vegeta.  
  
"Also..." fing Goku an wurde aber von Bulma gestoppt.  
  
"Vegeta wir haben Goku seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Deine Fragen können auch noch   
was länger warten" stöhnte sie.  
  
Alle anderen stimmten ihr zu. Nur Goku und Vegeta schien das alles herzlich wenig zu   
interessieren.  
  
"Ich werde dir das alles später erklären wenn wir nicht mit allen anderen zusammen sind"   
versprach Goku.  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht wie es mit euch ist aber ich habe Hunger" jammerte Olong.   
  
"Und wie steht es mit euch" fragte Flara nun Goku und Gohan.   
  
"Wir haben bei Papa zu Hause was ganz leckeres von Camin bekommen" antwortete Gohan aufrecht.   
Sein Vater jedoch stöhnte nur und sah auf die drei Frauen die, die beiden Sajayin nun mit   
einem bösen Blick bestraften. Diese waren jedoch schlau genug nichts zu sagen.  
  
"Ich kann nicht glauben das wir uns für nichts und wieder nichts in der Küche stundenlang für   
euch Egoisten abgeschuftet haben" fauchte Bulma als sie sah das auch Vegeta und Yamchu den Kopf   
schüttelten. Diese waren jedoch schlau genug nichts zu sagen.  
  
Nachdem die Frauen ärgerlich ins Haus abgezogen waren beugten sich Vegeta, Yamchu und Goku zu   
Gohan und sahen ihn streng an.  
  
"So wer von uns erklärt es ihm" fragte Goku als sie sich alle noch mal ansahen.  
  
"Ich finde das es Vegeta tun soll" stimmte Yamchu.  
  
"Nun ich finde Kakarot sollte es seinem Sproß erklären" zischte Vegeta durch zusammengebissenen   
Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Also gut" gab Goku ein.  
  
"Gohan hör mir mal gut zu. Das was wir dir jetzt sagen solltest du dir zu Herzen nehmen wenn du   
jemals mit Frauen friedlich leben willst" fing Goku an.  
  
"Was meinst du Papa" fragte Gohan total verwirrt da er denn Erwachsenen nun gar nicht mehr   
folgen konnte.  
  
"Die Sache ist so. Gohan wenn eine Frau sich anstellt etwas für dich zu kochen dann sag auf gar   
keinen Fall das du schon wo anders gegessen hast" erklärte Goku nun weiter.  
  
"Und sag auf gar keinen Fall was wenn es überhaupt nicht schmeckt. Iß es und sei ruhig. Und sag   
vor allem das es dir geschmeckt hat egal was für eine Brühe es ist" fügte Vegeta hinzu.  
  
"Und drittens. Versuche einer Frau immer Komplimente zu machen. Sag niemals etwas abwiegendes   
über sie. Schon gar nicht über Haare oder Figur. Oder du wirst es bereuen" stimmte Yamchu als   
letzter ein.  
  
"Hast du diese Regeln verstanden Gohan" fragte Goku als sie alle fertig waren.  
  
"Aber warum sollte ich Mama oder irgendeine andere Frau belügen" fragte Gohan verwirrt.   
  
"Das ist wichtig. Wenn du Frauen beleidigst können diese schneller als du laufen kannst wütend   
werden. Und du willst bestimmt nicht das eine Frau die sich mit irgend etwas mühe gegeben hat   
verärgern" fauchte Vegeta.  
  
"Papa" kam die immer noch verwirrte Frage in Gokus Richtung.  
  
"Es stimmt eine Frau die sich über irgend etwas ärgert kann schlimmer drauf sein als Frezzer.   
Wenn ich mir das so recht überlege war Frezzer gar nicht so schlecht. Deine Mutter kann viel   
schlimmer als Frezzer sein wenn sie wütend ist" gab Goku die Antwort.  
  
"Und hast du es nun verstanden" fragte Yamchu.  
  
"Ich glaube schon" gab Gohan von sich. Doch innerlich dachte er immer noch über das was ihm   
gerade gesagt wurde nach. * Wenn mein Papa und sogar Vegeta so viel Angst davor haben eine Frau   
sauer zu machen sollte ich wohl besser auf sie hören * dacht Gohan leise zu sich selbst.   
  
"Also los. Last uns mal sehen was die drei für uns gekocht haben" sagte Goku. Als er sich auf   
den Weg zur Tür machte.  
  
"Aber Papa ich hab gar keinen Hunger" rief Gohan seinem Vater hinterher.   
  
"Das ist egal, kleiner. Versuch einfach so viel wie möglich zu stopfen" fauchte Vegeta als er   
sich zusammen mit den anderen beiden auf den Weg in die Küche machte.   
  
"OK" gab Gohan ein.  
  
  
  
Über das Essen hinaus vergingen einige Stunden. Bis auf einmal etwas schreckliches geschehen   
sollte womit niemand gerechnet hatte. Son Goku saß gerade zusammen mit Muten Roshi und Kuririn   
im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa als er plötzlich zusammenzuckte.   
  
/GOKU/ schrie Camins Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie hatte ihre Telepatische Verbindung genutzt um   
ihn zu erreichen.  
  
/Camin. Was ist los/ fragte Goku sofort zurück. Er mochte diesen gequälten Unterton in der   
Stimme seiner Frau nicht. Diesen hatte sie nur wenn etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert ist oder   
passieren wird.  
  
/Oh mein Gott. Goku. Zukira und ein paar andere Kinder wurden vom Kindergarten aus entführt.   
Nur die Kinder derer die nicht in den Kindergarten gehen sind noch da/ schluchzte sie durch   
ihre Verbindung.   
  
  
/Bleib ganz ruhig ich komme sofort nach Hause/ versuchte Goku seine mittlerweile in Tränen   
aufgelöste Frau zu beruhigen. Doch auch er spürte nun ein Unwohlsein in der Magengegend das   
ihn nur an was schlimmes denken lies.  
  
/Bitte mach so schnell du kannst. Ich habe große Angst um Zuki und das ihr was passiert ist/   
war die Antwort bevor sie die Verbindung kappte.  
  
Mit einem Ruck stand Goku von dem Sofa auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Mitte des Raumes.  
Dort angekommen legte er zwei Finger an seine Stirn und fing an sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Hey Goku was ist los" fragte Kuririn. Er und Muten Roshi starrten ihn an als sei ihm gerade   
ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.  
  
"Keine Zeit ich muß jetzt gehen. Bitte sagt Gohan ich werde ihn so bald wie möglich wieder   
besuchen" war die knappe Antwort bevor er vor ihren Augen verschwand.  
  
"Was ist hier passiert. Wo ist Kakarot. Vor einem Moment war er noch hier" zischte Vegeta der   
gerade zusammen mit den anderen ins Zimmer gekommen war da sie gehört hatten das es dort lauter   
geworden war.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaube er hat gerade seine Teleportation benutzt" sagte Kuririn. Der   
immer noch wie versteinert auf die Stelle blickte wo sein Freund vor ein paar Sekunden noch   
stand.  
  
"Und er sah aus als wäre etwas schlimmes passiert. Ich meine er Unterhalten wir uns ganz normal   
mit ihm. Dann zuckt er zusammen und ist nicht mehr ansprechbar als ob er in Gedanken auf einen   
anderen Planeten geflogen wäre und dann springt er auf und verschwindet einfach" erklärte Muten  
Roshi, der selbst noch etwas von dem Verhalten seines Ex- Schülers war.  
  
"Das was ihr mitbekommen habt war die Verbindung von der ich euch erzählt hab. Seine Frau Camin  
muß ihn gerufen haben. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen das irgend etwas schlimmes Geschehen sein   
muß. Wenn er wirklich so plötzlich wie ihr gesagt hab gegangen ist" sagte Flara leise vom Rand   
der Gruppe aus.  
  
  
  
"Aber was kann schon so schlimmes geschehen sein das er so plötzlich verschwindet ohne sich   
auch nur von uns zu verabschieden" fragte Bulma.  
  
Als ob jemand mit einer höheren Macht sie erhört hätte klingelte auf einmal das Telefon   
neben dem Sofa. Manuk ging dran und fing an zu nicken. Doch auf einmal wurde er blas im   
Gesicht.   
  
"Ich habe verstanden. Ja wir werden uns sofort auf den Weg machen" sagte er bevor er den   
Hörer wieder auflegte.   
  
"Flara pack deine Arzttasche wir wurden gerade zur Notversorgung gerufen" sagte er ganz   
ruhig. Doch man konnte ihm ganz deutlich ansehen das etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung   
war.  
  
"Was ist denn los Manuk" fragte Flara die jetzt leicht außer Atem war. Mit ihrer Erste   
Hilfe Tasche unter dem Arm.  
  
"Die Kopfgeldjäger haben fast alle Kinder entführt. Sie haben sie aus den Schulen und   
Kindergärten gerissen und von den Straßen gezerrt. Viele von uns sind schwer verletzt. Der   
Kommandant sagte am Telefon das sie viel stärker als früher waren und das sie anscheinend   
einen neuen Anführer haben. Wir sollen sofort in die nördliche Wüste und versuchen die   
Sajayin die noch leben zu retten" war die trockene Antwort Manuks der die in einer etwas   
benommenen Stimme von sich gab.  
  
"Wir werden mitkommen und versuchen euch zu helfen" sagte Tenchinhan.  
  
"Ja wir werden euch helfen" stimme Vegeta zu. Er konnte es nicht fassen wie waren diese   
Kerle so stark geworden das sie ausgewachsene Sajayin Krieger besiegen geschweige denn   
töten konnten.  
  
"Ja wir werden diesen Typen mal zeigen wo der Hammer hängt" stimmte Bulma mit ein die sich   
währenddessen die Ärmel ihres Pullovers nach oben krempelte.   
  
"Nichts da Weib. DU und die Mutter von Kakarots Sohn werden hierbleiben. Du wirst aufpassen   
das sie unseren Sohn nicht auch bekommen, außerdem seit ihr viel zu schwach für so etwas"   
fauchte Vegeta. Als er Bulma herausfordernd anstarrte.   
  
  
"Ich werde zusammen mit den beiden hier bleiben ich bin bei weitem zu alt um euch von großem  
Nutzen zu sein. Außerdem könnten wir so eine Art Lager aufbauen. Ihr könntet die Verletzten   
dann hierher bringen und wir kümmern uns um sie" schlug Muten Roshi vor. Pool und Olong   
schlossen sich Muten Roshi an und diese fingen auch sofort an Decken und Matratzen zusammen   
zu tragen.  
  
  
  
In der Wüste  
  
Son Goku und Camin liefen schon eine Weile in Richtung Norden wo sie vor nicht all zu langer  
Zeit die Energie ihrer Tochter gespürt hatten. Camin hatte sich nach der Ankunft von Son   
Goku etwas beruhigt. Aber selbst Son Goku war zu einem Teil so wütend zum anderen ein   
richtiges Nervenwrack.   
  
"Ich verstehe nicht warum wir nicht einfach dahin fliegen können Goku das geht doch viel   
schneller" maulte die gereizte Camin von hinter ihm.  
  
  
"Camin das hab ich dir doch vorhin schon erklärt. Wir wollen doch nicht das die   
Kopfgeldjäger uns entdecken als müssen wir laufen da wir beim Fliegen zu viel Energie   
absondern. Diese könnten sie zu leicht mit Scoutern orten oder vielleicht sogar spüren"   
erklärte er zum letzten mal.  
  
"Ich sehe immer noch keinen Sinn darin. Du könntest uns ja auch einfach zu Zuki   
teleportieren" jammerte sie weiter.   
  
"Verdammt Camin. Ich bin genauso wie du um das Wohl unserer Tochter besorgt aber wenn wir  
uns jetzt Hals über Kopf dahinein stürzen wird es weder uns noch Zuki zu Gute kommen. Was   
denkst du wohl werden die tun wenn wir dort auftauchen. Entweder sie fliehen mit allen   
Kindern und Zuki oder sie werden alle Kinder und das schließt auch Zuki mit ein umbringen"   
schrie Goku mit einer mittlerweile heißeren Stimme.  
  
  
"Tut mir leid das ich dich angeschrien habe Goku" sagte Camin als all das was er gerade   
gesagt hatte in ihren Kopf gesunken war.  
  
"Ja mir auch" flüsterte Goku als er seine Frau in die Arme nahm und sie küßte.   
  
  
  
In einem anderen Teil der Wüste  
  
"Oh mein Gott was ist hier geschehen das sieht ja aus wie nach einem Gemetzel" erklärte   
Piccolo als die Gruppe an einem der Schlachtfelder eingetroffen waren. Als etwas anderes   
hätte man es auch nicht bezeichnen können. Leichen und Verletzte übersäten das weite Feld.   
Die meisten davon Sajayin.   
  
  
"Wer hat euch das angetan" fragte Flara einen der noch lebenden Sajayin Krieger. Dieser sah   
auch mehr Tod als Lebendig aus aber er war einer der wenigen die diese Schlacht überlebt  
hatten.  
  
Yamchu und Tenchinhan waren nun schon zum zweiten mal unterwegs um Verletzte zu Manuks Haus   
zu bringen.  
  
"Es war einfach schrecklich. Die Kopfgeldjäger waren nicht wie die anderen. Und ihr Anführer.   
Ich wußte er kam mir bekannt vor. Es war Numak der Kämpfer den der Champion beim Turnier   
besiegt hat. Er sagte das er jetzt endlich seine Rache an Goku bekommen würde selbst wenn   
er alle Sajayin ausrotten muß damit er ihn erwischt, aber der Champ war noch nicht hier. Da   
hat er einfach alle Kinder weiter weg in die Wüste gebracht. Mehr weiß ich nicht" die Rede   
des Sajayin der sich als Harof vorstellte wurde immer wieder von blutigen Hustern unter-  
brochen.  
  
"Yamchu bitte bring ihn zu Chi-chi und Bulma. Sie sollen sich um ihn kümmern" sagte Flara   
zu Yamchu der gerade eben neben ihnen gelandet war.  
  
Dieser nickte einfach nur und machte sich mit Harof auf den Weg.  
  
  
"Was sollen wir tun" fragte Manuk schließlich.  
  
"Wir müssen meinem Papa helfen. Dieser Numak will ihn umbringen" schrie Gohan.   
  
"Also gut. Der Namekianer, Ich und der Sohn von diesem Drittklassigen Trottel werden uns   
auf die Suche nach Kakarot machen. Ihr anderen werdet weiterhin die Verletzten versorgen"   
ergriff Vegeta nach einer kurzen Bedenkpause die Initiative.   
  
"Alles klar aber paßt gut auf euch auf, wir haben schon genug verletzte und Tote an einem   
Tag" fügte Flara hinzu. Alle nickten sich noch mal zu und die Dreier Gruppe machte sich so   
schnell es nur ging auf den Weg weiter nach Norden.  
  
  
  
Bei Goku und Camin  
  
  
Son Goku und Camin hatten währenddessen das Versteck der Kopfgeldjäger erreicht und hatten   
sich hintenrum angeschlichen. Bis jetzt hatte man sie noch nicht entdeckt. Doch das sollte   
sich schnell ändern.  
  
Goku sah sich gerade um als sie plötzlich in einer Gruppe von Kindern seine Tochter   
entdeckte. Er schluckte laut und knurrte tief in seiner Kehle wie ein wilder Löwe der zu   
sehr gereizt worden ist und sich darauf vorbereitet seine Beute jeden Moment zu töten.   
  
Camin hörte dies und folgte seinem Blick und ihr stockte der Atem. Zukira war von oben bis   
unten blau und grün geprügelt worden. Die anderen Kinder sahen auch nicht besser aus. Aber   
wenn man sein eigenes Kind in einem solchen Zustand sah war es einfach unerträglich.   
  
"ZUKIRA" schrie Camin als sei von ihrem Versteck aus mitten ins Camp der Kopfgeldjäger und   
auf ihre Tochter zu rannte.   
  
"Hey haltet die Frau" schrie einer von den Männern die sie zuerst entdeckt hatten.   
  
"Verdammt Camin" fluchte Goku. Er hatte noch versucht ihr eine Hand über den Mund zu legen und   
sie fest zu halten doch Camin war einfach zu schnell gewesen. Uns er hoffte das sie jetzt nicht  
alle den Preis dafür zahlen müssen.  
  
  
  
  
Bei Vegeta und dem Suchtrupp  
  
  
"Da vorne muß es sein. Habt ihr den Schrei auch gehört. Da muß es einfach sein" schrie Gohan   
als die drei sich nur noch wenige Meter von Son Goku und den anderen Befanden. Doch als sie   
sich näherten war bereits ein heftiger Kampf ausgebrochen.   
  
"Ja du hast Recht. Last uns jetzt besser Fliegen. Dann sind wir schneller da" schlug Piccolo vor.  
  
"Ja du hast Recht" stimmte Vegeta zu.  
  
Doch als sie ankamen sollte sich ein Szene des Entsetzen für immer in ihre Gedächtnisse brennen.  
  
  
Goku war bereits in seinem Super Sajayin Modus und hielt sich einigermaßen gegen die fünfzehn   
Kopfgeldjäger. Doch da war nicht die Gruppe der Kopfgeldjäger nein da war auch noch Numak. Der   
sich bis jetzt noch im Schatten gehalten hatte.   
  
Dieser sag Son Goku mit Haßerfüllten Augen an. Son Gohan, Vegeta und Piccolo sahen viel zu spät   
als er eine Attacke gegen Goku vorbereitete die der geschwächte Sajayin auf gar keinen Fall   
überleben könnte. Sie versuchten noch Goku zu warnen aber er war zu spät und ihre Rufe der   
Verzweiflung blieben unerhört da sie nicht durch den Kampflärm durchdrangen.   
  
"VORSICHT PAPA HINTER DIR" schrie Gohan so laut er konnte.  
  
"SON GOKU GIB ACHT" schrie Piccolo doch auch sein verzweifelter Ruf drang nicht zu dem   
kämpfenden Sajayin durch.  
  
"KAKAROT DREH DICH UM" schrie Vegeta. Dieser tat zwar immer so als könne er Goku nicht leiden   
doch tief in seinem innersten war er wie ein Bruder zu dem großen Sajayin eingestellt.  
  
  
Doch nicht ein einziger Ruf der Verzweifelten drang durch. Und sie alle waren zu weit entfernt   
um Son Goku auch nur im geringsten helfen zu können.  
  
  
So wie es schien gab es keine Hoffnung. Son Gohan sah mit Tränen in den Augen auf den Kampf.   
Ein Kampf um Leben und Tod. Den sein Vater vielleicht nun wirklich mit seinem Leben bezahlen   
mußte.  
  
Numak warf die Energiekugel die er gesammelt hatte nun auf den ungeschützten Rücken Gokus. Es   
schien als sei Goku nun dem Tode geweiht. Doch plötzlich drehte dieser sich um. Es war für ihn  
zu spät um auszuweichen.   
  
Doch was als nächstes geschah spielte sich wie in Zeitlupe ab. Goku wollte gerade seine Arme   
vor sein Gesicht heben als er in seinem Augenwinkel Camin auf ihn zu rennen sah. Doch sie lief   
nicht auf ihn zu um ihn aus dem Weg zu stoßen nein. Camin machte einen letzten Hechtsprung um   
sich zwischen Goku ihren geliebten Mann und der tödlichen Kugel aus Energie zu werfen.  
  
/Es tut mir leid Goku. Bitte kümmere dich gut um Zuki. Und hab keine Angst dein Herz ein   
weiteres mal zu verschenken. Ich liebe dich/ und mit diesen letzten Worten kappte Camin zum   
aller letzten mal die Telekinetische Verbindung mit Goku.   
  
"NEIN CAMIN" schrie Goku mit Leibeskräften. Doch selbst er als Super Sajayin konnte jetzt   
nichts mehr tun.  
  
In Zeitlupe sah Goku wie seine Frau von der Energie der Kugel erfaßt wurde und von ihr halb   
durch das Plateau in dem sie waren gegen eine der Felswände geschleudert wurde.   
  
"CAMIN"  
  
"MAMA"   
  
Schien zwei die einen geliebten Menschen für immer und ewig verloren hatten. Goku sah mit   
seinen voll Trauer gefüllten Augen zu Numak rüber der nur genauso erstaunt wie alle anderen   
Kopfgeldjäger diese Szene beobachtet hatte zu der auf dem Boden liegenden Camin. Als er Numak   
erblickte füllten sich Son Gokus Augen mit Haß, noch mehr als damals auf Namek als Frezzer   
seine Freunde getötet hatte.   
  
"ICH WERDE DICH DAFÜR BEZAHLEN LASSEN" brüllte Goku der nun mit zornig funkelnden Augen auf   
seinen Gegner blickte.  
  
Son Goku warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schrie so laut das es selbst Vegeta einen Schauer   
den Rücken runter jagte. Seine Energie stieg und bündelte sich immer weiter. Bis auf einmal   
die Energie um ihn herum explodierte. Son Goku schrie noch immer doch dieses mal war es wie   
der Ruf eines brüllenden Löwen.   
  
Als sich das Licht das durch die Energieexplosion um ihn herum lichtete. Sahen alle das Goku   
jetzt noch mehr Muskeln und noch längere blonde Haare hatte.  
  
"Das beantwortet wohl deine Frage ob es noch etwas mächtigeres als einen Super Sajayin gibt   
oder Vegeta" sagte Piccolo ganz trocken. Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Er hatte auch im   
Ernst nicht damit gerechnet eine zu erhalten. Da sowohl Vegeta als auch Gohan mit dem   
Geschehen dem sie gerade beigewohnt haben total Sprachlos geworden sind.  
  
  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken stürzte sich Goku auf Numak. Er griff ihn ohne Erbarmen an. Er   
schleuderte eine Energieattacke nach der anderen nach ihm bis er schließlich nur noch ein   
kleines Häufchen Asche war. Keiner der anderen Kopfgeldjäger überlebte diese Schlacht. Mit   
einem letzten KAMEHAME HA machte Son Goku noch das Raumschiff von ihnen platt und brach   
danach zusammen.   
  
Gohan und Piccolo gingen zu ihm rüber um zu sehen wie es ihm geht. Und ob er noch lebt.  
  
Währenddessen band Vegeta die Kinder los die das alles mit geschockten Augen verfolgt hatten.   
Einige weinten. Als er Zukiras Gruppe losband lief diese sofort zu ihrem Papa.  
  
Son Goku war mittlerweile wieder auf den Beinen und fing Zukira in seinen Armen als diese mit  
einem Affentempo auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Gohan und Piccolo sahen von weitem zu wie sich Goku   
und Zukira von Camin verabschiedeten.   
  
Goku hatte den leblosen Körper seiner Frau in den Armen und drückte sie noch einmal. Da es   
keine Dragonballs mehr gab war es auch unmöglich sie wieder ins Leben zu holen.  
  
"Camin warum hast du das getan. Wie soll ich Zukira denn ganz allein großziehen. Aber ich   
verspreche dir ich werde mein bestes versuchen. Doch ich weiß nicht ob ich mein Herz noch mal   
verschenken kann es wurde schon so oft gebrochen. Nur Zeit kann diese Wunde heilen. Doch ich   
kann dir nicht sagen wie lange sie bei mir brauchen wird" sagte Goku noch mal. Er gab Camin   
einen letzten Kuß auf die Stirn bevor er sei in ein Grab am Feldvorsprung legte. Nachdem   
alles vorbei war machten sich die fünf auf den Weg zu Manuk. Goku hatte Zuki im Arm und war   
wie weggetreten.   
  
Am selben Abend fanden sich alle an einem großen Siegesfeuer in der Stadt ein. Doch Goku war   
nicht anwesend. Gohan, Goku, Chi-chi und Zukira waren alle bei Manuk geblieben. Keiner von   
ihnen hatte Lust heute zu feiern. Nachdem Piccolo den anderen erklärt hatte was geschehen war   
ließen sie Goku in Ruhe. Was dieser auch bis zu einem gewissen Punkt genoß doch es war auch   
nicht das Wahre allein zu sein. Er wollte nicht einmal etwas essen, er war einfach zu sehr in  
seine Trauer verwickelt.  
  
Im Schlafzimmer neben an lagen Gohan und Zukira im selben Bett und umarmten sich gegenseitg.   
Sie schliefen ganz ruhig.  
  
Goku saß auf den Treppen der Veranda die hinter dem Haus war und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang   
an. Auf einmal legte sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich um. Es war Chi-chi.   
Er lächelte sanft. Chi-chi hockte sich hinter ihn und fing an ihm die Schultern zu massieren.  
Dabei fing sie an ein altes Schlaflied von Gohan zu summen. Goku erinnerte sich das es damals   
sein Lieblings Lied war.   
  
"Goku du wirst schon sehen alles wird wieder gut. Wir alle werden dir helfen so gut es geht"   
versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.   
  
"Du warst nicht dabei Chi-chi. Zu sehen wie sie sich für mich vor diese Attacke geworfen hat.   
Ich konnte unseren Bund auf einmal nicht mehr spüren. Und dann nur noch das Gefühl von totaler  
Leere und einem Schmerz der unerträglich ist" fauchte Goku zurück.  
  
"Tut mir leid Chi-chi ich wollte dich nicht anfahren" entschuldigte sich Goku sofort bei ihr.   
* Warum fauche ich sie so an ich weiß doch genau das sie für Camins Tod nichts kann * dachte   
Goku.  
  
"Komm her" sagte Chi-chi leise als sie Son Goku an ihre Schulter zog wo er nun anfing zu   
weinen. * Das wird dir gut tun Goku, laß einfach alles raus * dachte Chi-chi als sie Son Goku   
durch die Haare strich.  
  
Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich wieder. Er sah zu ihr rauf mit dankbaren Augen.  
  
"Danke Chi-chi das hab ich jetzt gebraucht" dankte er ihr. Doch er wich nicht aus ihrer   
Umarmung zurück. Sondern lehnte sich noch mehr in sie.   
  
"Was soll ich bloß machen, wie soll ich Zuki ganz alleine großziehen" stöhnte Goku.   
  
"Keine Angst Goku wir alle sind bei dir und werden dir helfen. Du wirst sehen morgen sieht   
alles schon ganz anders aus" versicherte sie ihm.   
  
"Ja, du hast recht" gab er zu.  
  
Die beiden schwiegen nun und sahen zusammen wie die letzten Strahlen der Sonne am Horizont   
verschwanden. Keiner von ihnen wollte diesen Augenblick zerstören. Sie genossen die Gegenwart   
des jeweils andern.  
  
Mit dem nächsten aufgehen der Sonne wird ein neuer Tag beginnen und die Zeit wird beginnen   
die Wunden zu heilen die an diesem Tag jedem einzelnen von ihnen zugefügt wurden. Doch mit   
dem Sonnenaufgang wird auch ein neuer Start für Goku und Zuki kommen und vielleicht auch ein   
neuer Anfang für Son Gokus und Chi-chis Liebe.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Juhuuuuuuu!!!! Oh man das war meine längste Geschichte bis jetzt. Hoffe sie gefällt euch. Ich   
hab bis heute morgen um 1.25 AM daran geschrieben da ich mit dem ersten Schluß den ich   
geschrieben hatte nicht zufrieden war. Aber ich hoffe das euch dieser Schluß gefallen hat.   
  
  
Oh man ich schlafe gleich ein. Gut das heute Samstag ääh Sonntag ist.^-^;  
  
Naja hoffe hier bald ein paar mehr als nur drei Reviews zu finden. Jetzt habe ich mir schon   
so viel Mühe gemacht. Jetzt will ich auch wissen wie es euch gefällt. Ob der Stil so in   
Ordnung war und so.  
  
Chi-chan: Hoffe der Schluß gefällt dir. Ich bin mir sicher das Goku und Chi-chi wieder   
zusammen kommen so habe ich es mir nämlich schon die ganze Zeit gedacht. Ich bin nämlich auch   
ein G/CC Fan. Doch es macht mir irgendwie Spaß die beiden auseinander und dann wieder   
zusammen zu bringen.  
  
  
Chichi-Pan: Hoffe das dir der letzte Teil gefallen hat.  
  
Sascha: Ich hoffe ich habe auch deinen Geschmack getroffen.  
  
  
Aber jetzt bin ich echt müde und will schlafen. Bis dann eure   
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^ 


End file.
